


(don't need to) validate my values

by talking_tina



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brief Mention of Rape/Non-Con Activities, Drabble, Dubious Morality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were vulgar animals that needed to be wiped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(don't need to) validate my values

**Author's Note:**

> i think i should mention that this work was written three or four years ago, and I only just recovered it and patched it up a bit, so it it doesn't correlate with any new canon information or the comic book releases, that's why.
> 
> also, this was inspired by an interview with gerard in which he said that the killjoys "aren't necessarily the good guys" or something along those lines. i thought it'd be interesting to write a little drabble on it from korse's pov.
> 
> disclaimer: characters and universe belong to gerard way.

Korse really hated that self-proclaimed “Party Poison” with a passion.

 

He was a sick, sick excuse of a man. All of those “Killjoys” were. Korse wasn’t completely happy with how that Wakahisa-lady ran the company either, but hell, that’s why he was an exterminator, the _chief_ exterminator, so he could do some thinking for himself. Yes, she was a little strict with how things ran, but the company itself was just trying to rebuild the society that had fallen, just trying to get them back on their feet.

 

But those idiot Killjoys—they were just violent, primal creatures who didn’t seem to give a damn about order or morals or personal hygiene. They were wild animals who posed a threat to the civilians of Battery City and Better Living Industries itself. They were _not_ good people. They spoke dirty words, and engaged themselves in repulsive pornographic material, while the rest of them ran around with their colorful little sticker-covered ray guns like they were toys, taking human lives like children take candy.

 

Their taste in “art”, if it could be called so, was absolutely vulgar. Their “music” was discordant shouting oriented around violence, while their definition of visual art was messy scrawls of profanity on private or government property with spray-paint.

 

They kidnapped children and had them brainwashed. They raped women and never bothered to give them justice.

 

They were vulgar animals who needed to be wiped out.

 

At his belt, his pager beeped.


End file.
